


Hair

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [46]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: They’d been lying on the couch together for almost an hour, some mindless sci-fi movie playing on the tv, and Harry hadn’t stopped playing with Cisco’s hair the whole time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meridianrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5629659#t5629659) at caramelsilver's Three Sentence Ficathon 2016.

They’d been lying on the couch together for almost an hour, some mindless sci-fi movie playing on the tv, and Harry hadn’t stopped playing with Cisco’s hair the whole time; he thought he might start to get a complex about it pretty soon, though it did feel wonderful to have someone else running their hands through the long locks.

“You really like my hair,” he said offhandedly as he turned to look at his lover, and was surprised and quite delighted by the blush that rose in the older man’s cheeks and the way Harry froze for a moment before clearing his throat in what Cisco could only call embarrassment.

Cisco opened his mouth to say something teasing–because wow, he’d never known the other man really had an actual _thing_ for his hair, it was actually quite flattering–but Harry’s other hand came up to cover his mouth and he glared, giving a curt, “Not a word,” even as he resumed stroking Cisco’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
